


"Ye Dirty One" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 6)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [7]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 6 - "Ye Dirty One" - Life on the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ye Dirty One" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 6)

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/b474f2b0b8150f4919f600c5686e044b/tumblr_ndourcnGxs1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
